falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
VB-03 Vertibird
The VB-03 Vertibird cannon is used by the Lunar Enclave as its main means of deploying forces in combat, as well as as its primary source of air support. The Vertibird gunboat is often considered the axis of any marine unit in the enclave, as it is capable of fulfilling many combat roles. The Vertibird is perfectly capable of functioning as an orbital landing craft, as an atmospheric heavy gunboat, or as a bomber, and at the same time providing supporting fire against enemy land or air targets. Although the Vertibird is a large vehicle, it is controlled by a relatively small crew, consisting only of two pilots and two flight engineers. History The Vertibird gunboat was first developed for the US Forces during the final days of the Sino-American War in 2077. It was designed to support the deployment and attack capability of US forces in space. At first, the Vertibird was not popular in several units, which had become accustomed to their shuttles and their ability to transport more units to combat, but by the start of the Great War the Vertibird had already become a worthy addition to the fleet of any American unit, and was mass produced to meet the growing needs of war. But the enclave had a greater amount thanks to its connections with the Department of defense, which through them managed to get several hundred and schemes for its creation. Design The Vertibird gunboat is among the most advanced and sophisticated machines in Enclave aeronautics. Each and every one of the gunships is packed with advanced equipment for selecting targets, sensors, communicators, avionics and navigation, all protected by a thick helmet. The armor used in the construction of the Thunderhawk is the same as that used in the M-75 Battle Tank. These special plates are made of an ablative ceramic compound, absorbent and dissipative materials, thermoplastic fiber meshes, titanium rolled plates and an inner hull, all superimposed to provide excellent heat protection from both atmospheric reentry and weapons. Light or energetic. This armor has given the Vertibird a reputation for great robustness, making it capable of receiving huge amounts of damage without falling from the heavens. The aircraft can make its way through the firing of other ships and anti-aircraft batteries to safely land its cargo of soldiers behind enemy lines or in the middle of combat. Internal and navigation systems Vertibird's internal systems are as robust as its outer protective armor: the main narrow-band and long-range radio of the vehicle is located high on the fuselage of the aircraft and is controlled by the co-pilot and the navigator of the vehicle. This system, together with its sensor device and its electronic countermeasures, is capable of disrupting the operation of enemy sensors and trackers, making it difficult for enemy aircraft to fix their weapons on the gunboat. The Vertibird navigation system, which allows you to find your landing coordinates and reach your destination safely either in space or on the surface of a planet, can also transmit data to other military forces. If a Vertibird becomes knocked down in combat, the vehicle will activate its emergency locator beacon, which will begin issuing its position to the other allied units to facilitate the rapid rescue of any survivors and the recovery of the aircraft itself. The Vertibird also carries the traditional lure launchers in the lower rear of the fuselage, giving it more chances to evade heat-guided air-to-air weapons. The Vertibird has many unusual features, one of which is its pair of "wings of attack." These are located above the main pair of wings of the gunboat, and normally fit into them, but during a fight they unfold and are able to provide additional directional stability to convert the Vertibird into a very stable attack platform with a view to shoot at ground forces from the air. Engines To make atmospheric flights the Vertibird uses three RX-92-00 model engines, each of which combines a propellant rocket with air-powered afterburner turbojet engines. These engines are installed at the rear of the fuselage and under its two main wings, and allow the aircraft to exceed 2,000 km / h depending on the planet's gravitational and barometric conditions. The Vertibird is therefore faster in the atmosphere than the primary all-purpose jet fighter of the Soviet Union. In spaceflight, its three engines are used as propellant rockets and turbojet engines are isolated. The hydrogen used by the fusion reactor of the gunboat is injected into the combustion chamber, where it burns generating a jet of gases of great pressure and speed that drives the ship. The Vertibird also features several secondary gas exhaust nozzles arranged by various parts of the hull, which are used to release part of the gases generated by the engines and to control the movements of the zero-gravity gunboat. Transport capacity Although the Vertibird still has a large load capacity. You can carry up to 30 soldiers in power armor. You can also transport vehicles, such as a single buggy (which occupies the space of 5 normal soldiers). When the Vertibird lands it opens the located side doors, allowing all its occupants to deploy under the cover fire of the coupled gatlings mounted on the front of the fuselage. Weapons The Vertibird gunboat is capable of carrying a fearsome weapon panoply depending on the type of mission assigned to it, and of carrying out a wide variety of roles in combat. The basic armament of a Thunderhawk consists of four coupled laser gatling located near the nose, two guided rocket launchers and a mini-nuke rocket launcher. You can replace your two guided rocket launchers with a plasma cannon to gain firepower. It can also carry large guided bombs with various warheads for bombing missions, and be improved with an armored cabin and / or illuminating flares. The basic Vertibird armament described above is often used for standard troop insertion missions, but there are other standardized weapon sets for other missions. Variants * Transport Vertibird Transport is a logistic support variant of the gunboat. Vertibird Transport is used to quickly load vehicles from the base or in orbit to the planet's surface. It is not designed for combat, so it only has two pairs of heavy laser gatling on the wings to defend itself. It looks like the standard Vertibird, although it lacks the heavy roof gun and has an additional engine. In addition, all four engines are mounted on their wings, instead of having one in the tail. The passenger compartment is removed in favor of a set of magnetic clamps that hold your cargo of vehicles. You can carry up to two vehicles the size of a light vehicle or only one the size of an MBT. Category:Vehicles Category:Enclave